1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly to an exercising device for stretching the Achilles tendon, calf and extensor muscles of the leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices are known in the prior art for exercising the leg muscles by repeated bending or flexing of the ankle joints. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,749 issued Jun. 2, 1981 to Hebern a device is taught that exercises the leg muscles to improve circulation without requiring excessive exertion.
The Hebern device has a parallelepiped frame defining a stall and a planar treadle mounted on the stall for rocking movement about a horizontal axis extending transversely of the stall in the lower portion of the stall. The treadle includes a metallic plate welded to a metallic tube. The ends of the tube fit within bushings on mounting brackets for pivotal or rocking movement about the axis of the tube. A user stands on the treadle and rocks the treadle about the axis by bending of the ankle joints. The Hebern device is directed at people who are basically healthy and to those who may be crippled and requiring proper circulation in the legs with very little exertion. However, the device of Hebern does not allow the exercising of each leg individually as in the case where only one leg has suffered an injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,476 issued May 21, 1996 to McLeon teaches a triplane foot and biplane ankle exercise apparatus and method for exercising the subtalar complex with controlled triplaner motion. The device includes a standing platform and a detachable adjustable handrail assembly in association with a rotatable footplate wherein the footplate is controllable and adjustable in three planes with fixed setting in all planes including the oblique. The handrail assembly includes a U-shaped tubular member that telescopes over two intermediate tubular members. Spring biased push buttons are provide on the intermediate members for mating alignment with a series of handrail holes for adjusting the handrail to a persons height. The McLeon device does not address the stretching of the Achilles tendon, calf and extensor muscles of the leg.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,166 issued Dec. 22, 1998 to Bernardson, a lower extremity rehabilitation and toning exercise apparatus and method are taught. The apparatus incorporates one or two centrally pivoted pedals mounted upon a base. The pedals are mounted in a position facilitating the placement of the feet of a user upon the pedals while seated in a chair. Rocking the pedals with the foot positioned upon them provides a soothing tension relieving motion that will maintain the tone of the muscles of the legs and improve blood circulation in the feet and legs. The apparatus of Bernardson is designed for use in a seated position so as not to injure previously injured muscles or ligaments.
Athletes and officials of athletic competitions generally adopt warm-up and stretching routines prior to the start of the contest. This usually includes calisthenics and individual stretching routines such as sitting on the ground and touching your toes and/or pulling on the toes to stretch the back and Achilles tendon. Heretofore, none of the prior art foot and leg exercising devices provided for warm-up exercises stretching the Achilles tendon, calf and extensor muscles of the leg.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a leg exercise device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.